


Someone To Show Off To

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conflicted Ben Solo, Foreshadowing, M/M, Ominous, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A bit of foreshadowing, about Kylo Ren becoming Supreme Leader.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Darkpilot Creator Breakdown, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Someone To Show Off To

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crisis of Faith
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“It should make sense,” Ben said. “It doesn’t.”  
  
“What doesn’t?” Poe said. They were in Ben’s hut, where Ben was already recording more of his Jedi insights. Poe couldn’t help but admire the flow of his handwriting, how elegant it was. Of course it was; Ben was meticulous in his calligraphy, but there was something about it that was beautiful in its own right.   
  
“Any of it,” Ben said. “I mean, Poe...have you noticed that it just seems to keep happening? All these patterns, all these cycles, and they’re almost the same. Different faces, different names, different circumstances...but all with the same themes. Masters failing their students. Jedi not doing what they’re _supposed_ to do.”  
  
“That doesn’t invalidate the good they do.” There was something unsettling about just watching Ben despair like that. Just watching him start to collapse. It was like Poe could sense the uncertainty going through Ben, shooting through him like faultlines, and it was painful to watch.  
  
“I know that,” Ben said. “I just...I just wonder if we’ve been going about this all wrong. Even my uncle...he’s scared. I can feel it. It’s like he’s searching for meaning. I know I am, and it’s been slipping out of reach.”  
  
“There’s always meaning.”  
  
“I know. I only wonder.” Ben rubbed his temples; Poe doubted he’d ever seen him more exhausted. “Sometimes...no, that sounds arrogant. Delusions of grandeur. Easy path to the Dark Side for sure.”  
  
“You can tell me.”   
  
Ben sighed. “If I just remade the Jedi Order myself. If we just did away with all the nonsense, all the foolishness. If we got rid of the lack of compassion for people. All of it. Made it better.”  
  
The idea sounded wonderful. Even if there was something _wrong_ behind Ben’s eyes. Something almost like a forest fire.   
  
“Have you just thought of telling your uncle?” Poe said.   
  
Ben scoffed. “He's...he’d probably think it was treason.”  
  
“Maybe he won’t.”   
  
“He thinks he’s honoring Yoda and Obi-Wan. That’s the problem.” Ben sighed. “Stars, Poe, if I had any control over this, I’d give you a rebuilt, better galaxy.”  
  
Poe bit his lip. “I want to protect the galaxy,” he said. “Not rule it.”  
  
“I know. I just want to give you a galaxy you can live in. Not rule, but live in.” Ben smiled faintly. “Maybe I’d show it off to you too. Stars willing I need someone to show off the galaxy to.”  
  
Poe laughed. “Show off. That’s a good way to put it.”  
  
“Of course I would.”  
  
That smile — maybe there was something more ominous behind it. Something that suggested Ben was slipping away.   
  
Poe doubted he wanted to think about it too hard, though.


End file.
